cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Styia
A female turian, who posts on CDN as "Stygian". Blunt and uncompromising, Styia is physically intimidating and muscular, but has unusual pale plating. This albinism is the result (unknown to most) of her origins as a failed clone of a dead turian warlord in the Nemean Abyss (one Kansit Yatarnos). Created by an asari as a means of petty retribution against a dead rival, Styia was bred for a life as a gladiator. The cloning process wasn't entirely a success, and the end "product" is in many ways quite unlike the "donor". Styia is in a relationship with Gallea T'Pallo. Trivia Styia is typically attracted to other females. The one and only male she has been attracted to is Drau Kron. On languages: "I am fluent in (and I guess you could say my "mother tongue" is) Hegemony Standard. I also speak some galactic standard. Though I am certainly not what would be called conversational in it. Which I am working to remedy. I don't like relying on translators, you see. Too much of a crutch." She only uses stims when she's required to pull an "all nighter". They exacerbate her migraines so she dislikes using them more than necessary. Threads of Note Vermin: Styia is annoyed to find a vorcha in her apartment. I Finally Have A Pistol Worth Using: A new gun, how nice. I Dislocated A Twelve Year Old's Arm Today: Business for Styia. How many Frowny Faces does this earn? Fighting Fair Is Pointless: A poll, and a discussion. Clothes Shopping: A new activity for Styia. Someone has left a bag of red sand outside my door: Neighbourhood troubles continue. My Room Is Flooding: More problems with her housing. My neighbors have been in an hour long shouting match: Styia will make them stop. Everyone expects violence, but the solution is a lot more mundane. Styia doesn't do "imagination", after all. Tell Me About Turian Cabalists: Told she wouldn't stand a chance against them, Styia is insulted and curious - is this true? Look What I Caught: Teasing from the girlfriend. The Gunshow: At the gym with Deadbeat, Druss Jorkakt, Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii), and others. I cannot stop watching Ruva Domatos: Styia has unusual viewing tastes. Hiccups: Turians get them too. I Got A Makeover!: Styia announces sweeping changes to her personality and lifestyle. Note that it's the first of April. I Shall Put This To Rest: Technically she's not an albino. Albinism is *weakness*. Who dares suggest she has one of those? Tell Me About The Citadel: Ahead of a visit, Styia wants information. Leading to... You Do Not Belong Here: She's loose on the Citadel. Bored: The new Bouncer job at her girlfriend's club is... not what she had hoped for. The Child Will Not Stop Following Me: Encounters with the little people. Right To The Point: What does Styia miss about the Citadel? Octis' sister. How Do I Proceed?: Styia plays a game. She is not hero material. Styia Is Scared?: On Illium for Halloween, Styia and Gallea experience the spooky tour set up in "Babetown" by Branka. Some lying liars who lie suggest that Styia might have been the tiniest bit afraid. Party Time: Still on Illium for Halloween, at another CDN get-together. She and Gallea attend a party dressed as Ales and Eli. Close Encounters of the Hanar Kind: A story about removing an unusual troublemaker from Fringe Benefits. There Is An Old Human Saying: On April 1st, who has Styia's omnitool? Challenge To An Irritating Creature: It's Styia Vs Dani. Who will win? A Day on Omega: Styia intimidates a few people in a sporting district; present are some Blue Suns, Finlin Phraag, and Dani again. I Have Killed The Fat Man: Styia has ended the menace of Santa. Category:Turians Category:Characters